istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy Hunter
Trophy Hunters are NPCs in various Istarian cities that will reward adventurers for collecting trophies off in-game creatures. Trophy Hunters are level-based and will only accept trophies in their level range i.e. Karios in Kion will only accept trophies from creatures level 1 to 20. Rewards usually take the form of experience and money. Adventurers should, where possible, combine trophy hunting with quests given by Town Marshalls to "double" their experience gain. T﻿rophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100), you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The Town Marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do Town Marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which Marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. There is some overlapping of quests in cities. For example, at level 20 there are some quests still available from Kion/Sslanis. The mobs you hunt for these quests are Rating 20+ however. Each trophy has a corresponding hoard value. This value (ex: 17h) can also be used to determine the level ranking of the trophy. * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 1-20) **Karios in Kion. **Lagontus in Sslanis. * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 21-40) **Trienna in Dalimond. **Baltorros in Chiconis. * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 41-60) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 61-80) **Diadrus in Kirasanct * Aughundell (Adventure Level 81-100) * Imperial Outpost (Adventure Level 100+, Burris the Imperial Scout) Kion and Sslanis (1 - 20) Level 1-5 | *Go Bag 5 Greymane Wolf Claws *Go Bag 5 Golem Heart of Sandstone Pebble *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Jungle Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes |} Level 6-10 | *Go Bag 5 Greymane Wolf Teeth *Go Bag 5 Jungle Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Garnet Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Cedar *Go Bag 5 Sand Pygmy Beatsticks *Go Bag 5 Wild Gruok Tusks *Go Bag 5 Golem Hearts of Sandstone *Go Bag 5 Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Worker Thoraxes |} Level 11-15 | *Go Bag 5 Lesser Water Elemental Materia *Go Bag 5 Venomous Stalker Breeder Legs *Go Bag 5 Greymane Wolf Skull *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Soldier Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Scions of Cedar *Go Bag 5 Sand Ogre Bludgeoners *Go Bag 5 Angry Gruok Tusks *Go Bag 5 Malachite Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Bronze Golem Mettle |} Level 16-20 | *Go Bag 5 Brittle Fyakki Stingers *Go Bag 5 Venomous Aggressor Mandibles *Go Bag 5 Giant Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Scions of Massive Cedar *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Ferocious Gruok Tusks *Go Bag 5 Greater Water Elemental Materia *Go Bag 5 Turquoise Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Bronze Boulder Golem Mettle |} Dalimond and Chiconis (21 - 40) Level 21-25 These quests are available from Trienna in Dalimond or Baltorros in Chiconis | *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Slate Arrowheads *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Rudimentary Charms *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Crude Slate Spearheads *Go Bag 5 Forest Gruok Tusks *Go Bag 5 Brownback Ears *Go Bag 5 Dark Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Ish'Kuk Gatherer Beatsticks *Go Bag 5 Silver Golem Mettle *Go Bag 5 Lesser Ulmus Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Small Ruxus Jaws |} Level 26-30 | *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Shaman Sacred Drums *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Elder Cracked Amulets *Go Bag 5 Forest Grouk Tusks *Go Bag 5 Amethyst Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Winter Wolf Skulls *Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Elm *Go Bag 5 Dark Crawler Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Ish'Kuk Warrior Bludgeoners *Go Bag 5 Leafy Oastic Petals *Go Bag 5 Golem Hearts of Slate *Go Bag 5 Greater Ulmus Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Ruxus Jaws |} Level 31-35 Level 36-40 Mahagra and New Rachival (41 - 60) Level 41-45 These quests are available from Gruntour in Mahagra or Nomentu in New Rachival Level 46-50 Level 51-55 Level 56-60 Dralk, Feladan and Kirasanct (61-80) Level 61-65 Buy Back Price: 566c Level 66-70 Level 71-75 Level 75-80 Aughundell (81-100) Level 81-85 Level 86-90 Level 91-95 Level 96-99 Imperial Outpost (100+) Level 100 Category:Info